


National City University

by prettycoraly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycoraly/pseuds/prettycoraly
Summary: Alex is a nerd who needs to go out more often.





	National City University

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphicSanvers13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSanvers13/gifts).



> I tried to do my best at writing this. I'm French so all mistakes are mine.

This was Alex’s first day at college, National City University. Alex was originally from Midvale, but NCU had the best program for what she wanted to do which was bio-engineering. Ever since she was little, Alex had always been attracted to science and she had always wanted to be a specialist. In every field of life, Alex wanted to be a specialist, despite her young age, she tried to be the best at everything. So here she was, enrolled at National City University thanks to her grades which were the best grades of the state.

  
Her mother had decided that Alex should experience the dorms which - Alex did not approve of. But unfortunately, Alex had no choice. Her mother wanted her on campus and safe. Alex had argued about the fact that being out of campus was not dangerous and that she was capable of protecting herself but the situation hadn’t changed. However, her mother had found a way for Alex to be alone in her room knowing that her daughter had trouble adapting to new people but also not being able to study if anyone was near her.

Her mother had come to help Alex settle but was now leaving. Once in front of the main building of the campus, the two girls stopped as they were near Eliza’s car.

“I’m gonna miss you sweetheart” Her mother hugged the now-tall girl.

“Mom, I’m 18 and hugging me on campus is not going to help me make friends”. A lot of people were passing by, and Alex didn’t want people to stare at them.

“Alex” she started, “ Just because you’re 18 doesn’t mean that I can’t hug you, you’re still my girl”

“I know mom, but please not here.”

“I’m going to miss you, Alex, so much”

“I’ll miss you too mom” the girl tilted her head.

“Don’t forget to call me whenever you have time”

“Mom, I’m going to be studying a lot, I don’t know when I’ll be able to call you”

“Alex… A two-minute phone call is enough, just knowing that you are okay is all I need”

“Okay, I’ll try” she reassured her.

“And please, don’t get too studious, have time to meet new people, have fun. I’m proud of you, you know right? You achieved so much already and I’ll support you, always” Eliza put her hand on Alex’s shoulder.  
Alex was speechless, it was one of those times when she was just satisfied to have her mother with her. Their relationship had not always been that way, especially when her dad died but progress had been made.  
Alex didn’t think twice and hugged her mother very tight.

“Thanks, mom, I love you” She rarely said those words out loud but now was a good time.

Eliza left and Alex returned to her dorm to finish unpacking her stuff. She wanted to be prepared for the start of this new experience.

 

 

 

A few days later, Alex found herself in the library, checking out every book she could possibly find for her biology class. She had had her first class the morning before. The teacher had already given the students an assignment for the week after. So here she was, in the library, with her glasses on, at 8 am. The place was deserted for now, except for the girl at the desk. Alex usually wore her glasses when she hadn’t had her coffee yet, or when she needed to be focusing for more than twenty minutes, which meant absolutely all-day long. She was constantly in control of everything, she had always been this way; or almost always. To be exact, Alex had known a period of rebellion after her dad passed away. After a few months, she quickly changed from an extreme to another, from skipping class to smoke behind the school building to never missing an hour of class. Her father’s death had changed her in multiple ways.  
During that period of her life, when she let everything go, she also started dating. She dated Tony Dos Santos for a few weeks. Her first boyfriend, the school’s bad boy. She knew she didn’t love him or even liked him. She just wanted to piss her mother, and to feel like she could seduce someone. Nothing really serious happened, only kisses and light touches and Alex was grateful for that, otherwise, she would have regretted it later.  
Since that boy, Alex hadn’t dated much more, focusing on studying and getting into college.

“Excuse me?” Alex heard from behind where she was sitting.

Alex turned the head to find the girl who was behind the desk when she arrived. She looked confident with her large smile, she was rather small and wore a flannel shirt which Alex remembered looking extremely good on the girl. She also had dimples, which Alex also thought made the girl look cute. Alex had sometimes thought about girls in the way she used to think about boys but she never did anything about it.  
A few seconds had passed when Alex realized that she hadn’t responded to the girl.

“Hmm, yeah?” she hesitated, wondering if she had made too much noise, or if she had taken a book she wasn’t supposed to take.

“I’ve never seen you in the library before today, I just wanted to introduce myself” the girl started. “I’m Maggie, Sawyer”, she extended her hand.

“Nice umm, to umm meet you” Alex blurted out while shaking the girl’s hand, almost certain that she was blushing.

“I work at the front desk but I study here too. Criminology.”

“Oh, nice” Alex smiled, not understanding why pictures of the girl in a bulletproof vest were appearing in her mind.

“So… What’s your name?” Maggie asked, pulling the chair from under the table.

“Alex; Danvers.” The brunette was now sitting next to Alex, still smiling. She looked like she was always smiling.

“Alex Danvers” she repeated. She looked at one of the books on the table, “and I guess you’re majoring in biology?”

“You guessed it right, I’m studying bio-engineering”

“Interesting,” the girl said, still with the smile that showed her dimples. Alex thought the girl was cute and that freaked her out a bit. That was the first time she felt that kind of things that strongly for a girl, she couldn’t control those thoughts and Alex being Alex, she freaked out. Lack of control, in general, destabilized her.

“If you need anything, library-related or not, you know where to find me” Maggie got up and smiled one last time to Alex who didn’t know what to say.

“Thanks,” she said, but the girl was already far.

Alex felt really stupid and just couldn’t focus anymore. She took her stuff and left the library, not looking at the girl at the desk, too ashamed of being this timid.

 

 

 

A few weeks later, Alex found herself in the corridors of the dorms. She was too distracted by thoughts about her next biology assignment to notice that she wasn’t on the right floor. She was two floors above hers. When she realized she was not on the right floor, she turned around to head to the staircase.

“Alex Danvers!” she heard from behind. She turned around and saw the one and only person she was avoiding.

“Hi!” she replied, smiling, probably like an idiot.

She had done everything she could to avoid the girl, she hadn’t gone to the library when Maggie was working. Not that she didn’t want to see her but she was

too afraid to say or do something that would make her feel ashamed.

“Haven’t seen you in a while? Busy with your classes?”

“Yes, I just spend all my time studying in my room.”

“So, would you be opposed to having coffee with me?” the hazelnut-eyed girl asked Alex, tilting her head.

“Hmm, I’m not-“

“Oh okay” she started with disappointment in her voice, “I just- I don’t have that many friends so I guessed that we could, I don’t know, talk over coffee, or tea”

“I was gonna say, I’m not really in the proper outfits to go out of campus” Alex answered, trying to reassure the girl. She saw Maggie stare at her from her head to her feet and making a face like she didn’t agree.

“If you let me like ten minutes to go and change, I’d like to take that coffee with you” Alex suggested.

“I think you’re cute but okay”Alex felt her cheeks reddened and found the first thing she could in her mind so she could stop being this blushing.

“You can come with me” she started “I mean, in my room. I’m actually on the wrong floor. I didn’t notice it, I guess it’s just the lack of coffee in my blood. I really need that coffee you know, I’ve been having trouble focusing today-“ she was cut by Maggie

“You’re rambling, and I almost think it’s cute but if I say it, then you’ll blush and that’s cute too. Oh, I guess I did say that you were cute” Maggie realized.

“That’s the third time today but, who’s counting?” Alex smiled. The mood had changed from a really friendly talk to a flirty one, and Alex had no troubles with this.

 

 

They both headed toward the staircase and went down to Alex’s floor. Once in front of Alex’s door, Maggie hesitated before entering the room.

“Come in,” Alex said, “Almost no one, except my mom, has seen this room.”

“Oh, so you trust me enough to let me come in” Maggie answered, stepping into the room. There were lots of books, but everything else was neat.  
“You’re so lucky to live alone, my roommate is awfully noisy. She snores”

“Poor you,” Alex said with a slight smile. The tone was now playful and Maggie noticed it, raising her eyebrows.

Alex took a shirt and a pair of jeans and didn’t even hesitate before changing into the room with the other girl a few meters from her. She heard Maggie cough.

“Hmm sorry, I’m not really bashful”

“Umm don’t worry” Maggie answered. This time, she was the one blushing at the remark.

Alex finished changing and went to sit on her bed to put her shoes on. Maggie was now in front of her. Once she was done, she got up and everything from this point went really fast.  
She felt cold hands on her cheeks, and soon, lips were on Alex’s. At first, she was quite surprised by the bold move. After the realization, Alex closed her eyes and started moving her lips. She even surprised herself when she put her arms on the hips of Maggie.  
A lot of questions came to her mind during the kiss but Alex let go. She let herself feel for once and didn’t even regret it.  
After a few seconds, they both opened her eyes and smiled at the simplicity of the moment and the silent that meant so much for the both of them. They didn’t need to say anything to understand how that kiss had been powerful.

 

“What about that coffee?” Maggie finally said after some time remaining silent.


End file.
